


Sleepover

by SnowyK



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 00:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyK/pseuds/SnowyK
Summary: This is just a normal sleepover like the hundreds they've had before. Right?





	Sleepover

Sakura has known Ino since they were five and Ino played the classic ‘extrovert adopts the introvert’. They’ve been to each other’s birthday parties, shared classes and hang out at each other’s houses when they didn’t, have had countless sleepovers. Sakura calls Ino’s father Dad. And over all the years, Sakura’s never questioned their relationship as best friends.

So why does it feel different this time?

She and Ino decided on different universities and they’d never been apart for so long. When Ino invited Sakura to a road trip exploring the coast, she’d agreed before Ino had even gotten past ‘do you want to’. The day had been mostly normal, though she’d found Ino touched her more than usual and she hadn’t minded one bit. It’s just the excitement of a reunion after not seeing your best friend for weeks on end.

Right?

The room’s air conditioner is trying its best but it can’t fight the summer heat. Her skin is warm and a bit sticky, but bearable for now. In their sleep they’ve kicked the covers onto the floor, but instead Ino has tucked in close enough for her breath to ghost over Sakura’s collarbones and their legs are one big tangle. In her sleep Ino is peaceful, completely relaxed and limbs a comforting dead weight on her. Sakura can see the less aesthetic parts of sleep already in the form of white gunk at the corners of her eyes and mouth but even that doesn’t make Ino any less beautiful.

Sakura closes her eyes and allows herself a gentle sigh, trying to calm herself and reduce her heart rate – the last thing she needs in this heat is to get a racing heart and heat up even more.

She never used to react like this. She recognises the signs, but this doesn’t feel like any other crushes she’s had before – she’s not nervous or sizing Ino up, she’s not giddy at the thought of a conversation. She’d even be at ease if it wasn’t for how close Ino’s gotten, if they weren’t sharing body heat.

Not in the business of lying to herself, Sakura glares at the ceiling. A memory flits through her mind, catches on the realisation and rapidly webs itself out to other memories to come to a single conclusion –

“God damnit.”

Ino stirs before Sakura can curse herself for speaking. Her lips press into Sakura’s skin and she can feel her hum resonate through her bones and fuck, if she was hot before she’s on fire now. “What?”

Sakura stays very, very still and waits for Ino to back away.

She doesn’t. If anything, Ino shifts into a more comfortable embrace and shifts her legs so their skin is in cooler contact. Sakura forces the words out. “I just realised Naruto thinks we’re a couple.”

Ino hums again, pauses, then laughs and Sakura can feel the motion along her whole body like it doesn’t just belong to her anymore. “Does he?”

“I think literally everyone does,” Sakura groans, only now realising what Naruto’s winking ‘be safe’ had meant. “Even your dad.”

Ino giggles lightly and tilts her head back so they can make eye contact if Sakura accepts the double chin she’ll get for the effort. “What do you think?”

If any actual words make it out Sakura’s mouth, she can’t tell. She may have just invented a new language.

Ino’s eyes glimmer with amusement and she seems bolder from some tell Sakura must have given. “I wouldn’t mind it if we were.”

The analytical part of Sakura wants to mull this over, write out pros and cons and deeply reflect on her feelings and if she’s ready for their relationship to take a step to the left. Another part of her kicks that to the side. “I think I’d like that, actually.”

Ino’s smile is glowing and Sakura isn’t going to survive this road trip.


End file.
